Hammer to Fall
by Icestar51
Summary: It was approaching. Cody knew that. And when the time came, the hammer would fall. That's what it always did. Takes place during Haute Camp-ture.


**This is a deep oneshot. It's basically about pressure on these reality show stars. **

**Hammer to Fall- Queen**

**That's the song.**

**Listening to the song, in my opinion, helps. The lyrics are the italics.**

* * *

_Here we stand or here we fall_

_History won't care at all_

_Make the bed, light the light_

_Lady Mercy won't be home tonight_

Things at Playa des Losers were starting to get a little bit hectic. Courtney's rage was getting worse and worse, Noah was being sarcastic to everyone, Eva was snapping at people, and just about everyone was mad that Heather hadn't arrived yet.

The Boat of Losers pulled up as the losers watched Geoff exit the boat. Bridgette immediately embraced him and they started making out. Cody stared at the silent group. He knew that if it hadn't already, the hammer was going to fall.

Cody had the right idea. He hoped the tension would clear up before it was too late. Or else there would be no mercy for anyone.

_Yeah, you don't waste no time at all_

_Don't hear the bell but you answer the call_

_It comes to you as to us all_

_Hey, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall, yeah_

Chris McLean. The devil in disguise. He had just shown up, grinning.

"Hey, losers!" Chris ducked as Courtney threw a coconut at him. "We're filming an episode to check up on you guys. Do what you usually do, but if the cameras show up, answer our questions. We start in an hour."

Chris walked off, as did most of the campers. Cody stayed by the pool. His thoughts dug deeper into what had happened recently. Courtney had arrived, screaming, and threatening to sue. Courtney was attacking Harold if he was in sight. Bridgette was miserable over her separation from Geoff. Izzy was freaking out everyone, and now Geoff had joined the club. There were five campers left, as the show closed in on the end. Cody was ready to be done with it.

_Oh, every night and every day_

_A little piece of you is falling away_

_But lift your face, the western way_

_Build your muscles as your body decays_

Cody was falling to pieces. The show was making him decay, fall away, or any other word you want to use. Being rejected by the girl he loved, being mauled by a bear, and being voted off instead of the super-mean Heather, it was all too much for our favorite tech geek. He spent his time away from the rest of the group, for seeing the rest of the losers, especially Trent and Courtney, was all too much. Although, Cody knew he would have to participate in the episode. Cody walked towards the grill and began cooking, just as the cameras showed up.

"Yo! Cody! Need some sunscreen, man? You're looking a bit pink!" Trent asked from the poolside.

"No, thanks. I'm trying to get a tan. It attracts the ladies!" Cody grinned at the camera. That part was true. Cody knew that if he acted liked his perverted geeky self, people would know him again. But Cody didn't know himself. Not anymore.

_Yeah, toe your line and play their game_

_Let the anesthetic cover it all_

_Till one day they call your name_

_You know it's time for the hammer to fall_

"Didn't see it. Don't care." That was Eva's response to Courtney's rambling about her elimination. That was when Cody knew. He knew. He knew that the hammer had fallen. And there was nothing he could do about it.

When Chris had called Cody's name at the elimination ceremony, his hopes were crushed. He knew that the hammer was going to fall, considering Heather was still on. But Heather was only part of it. The hammer was a much bigger concept. It was a metaphor. Not that the fact that it was a metaphor has much to do with anything. It was just a fact. Metaphors are cool.

Cody knew he had to restore the hammer. He also knew something else. He knew that he would have to restore it himself, by keeping people happy and their spirits high.

_Rich or poor or famous_

_For your truth it's all the same_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Lock your door but rain is pouring_

_Through your windowpane_

_Oh no, yeah_

_Baby, now your struggle's all vain_

Cody was struggling against the hammer. And he hated every bit of it. Was his struggle in vain? Would everything crumble after being repaired? It didn't matter. All that mattered was to try.

Everyone was crumbling under the pressure. Soon enough, no one would be able to take it. It was reality show syndrome, as Cody liked to call it. He had seen it before. Teenagers eagerly agree to a reality show, but the show changes them all. All of them different. And it was pressure. All of it, was due to pressure.

Cody had to stop it. How, he didn't know. But it didn't matter if you were rich or poor or famous, Cody knew he still had to do something. And he needed a plan. Quickly.

_For we who grew up tall and proud_

_In the shadow of the mushroom cloud_

_Convinced our voices can't be heard_

_We just want to scream it louder and louder and louder_

Cody wanted to scream to the world that the pressure was getting to them. It was. Of course it was. Cody expected it. But he didn't want it to happen to him. But it was. Slowly, the pressure was getting to it. And the pressure destroyed the hammer.

Cody suddenly had a thought about shadows, clouds, and mushrooms, but he had no idea why. Those three objects never made a good combination.

Cody wanted to grow up tall and proud. He really did. Was Total Drama Island a mistake? I think we all know the answer to that.

_What the hell we fighting for?_

_Ah, just surrender and it won't hurt at all_

_You just got time to say your prayers_

_While you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall_

It was too late for prayers. They wouldn't save anything. The hammer fell. It fell slowly, over time, but it hit the ground. It shattered. And that's when everything came crumbling down.

Cody didn't know what he was fighting for. Or maybe he did. Maybe the reason was undiscovered. Or maybe it wasn't. Was it simple? Complicated? Extraordinary? He didn't know.

Cody did know one thing. The night had arrived. It was time for the gathering by the pool. The tech geek walked over to the rest of the eliminated campers.

"Ow, ow! Heh." Cody said sheepishly as he sat down.

"We're talking about who we think should win." Katie told him.

"I think Gwen should win." Cody told everyone.

"But she rejected you on national TV for someone cooler, hunkier, and more stylish?" Lindsay inquired.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Lindsay. Heh." Cody replied nervously.

_Hey, yes, it's starting to fall_

_Hammer, you know, yeah, hammer to fall_

_Woohoo, ah, hey, eh, woowoo_

_Ha ha, eh, hammer_

_Waiting for the hammer to fall,_

_Baby, yeah, yeah_

_While you're waiting for the hammer to fall_

"Gwen's my dream girl. I'm just not her dream guy." Cody replied to Lindsay.

"That's really cool of you, dude." Trent said as he firmly patted Cody's back. Cody squirmed and chuckled nervously. "Hurts."

"Oh. Sorry." Trent answered.

Cody knew that the hammer had fallen. But maybe hope was looking up.

Maybe, just maybe, he could repair the hammer. And it would be like the hammer had never fallen.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I was listening to the song and I thought of this.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
